1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turbines and more particularly pertains to a new solar-wind turbine for generating power for various purposes including pumping water for livestock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turbines is known in the prior art. More specifically, turbines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art turbines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,016; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,646; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,631; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,544.
In these respects, the solar-wind turbine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating power for various purposes including pumping water for livestock.